Bestiary
Equenta is home to many creatures. Equestria's knowledge of such creatures are limited to those surrounding Equestria. Only brave pioneers who travel the Farlands get to see the many monsters who inhabit this world. Note that this list is not exhaustive and does not include ponies. Known Creatures These are some of the creatures known to exist on the continent. (Those in bold exist only within this canon (or... borrowed from other sources), those in italics have been encountered during the adventure) Cockatrice Cockatri have been seen in rare instances, mostly as pets domesticated by the Swift Dog tribe. They are a mix of chicken and snake. They have the ability to petrify creatures with their sight. They also have the ability to reverse petrification (but only those which they have petrified themselves). Alternatively, one can consume a lizard to become immune to the petrification effects for a short time, as discovered by Eloquent Form. ''Daemon See Daemon Diamond Dog Known to collaborate and coexist with the Cave Spite tribe. They seem to be motivated by greed, not spite. Dragon Dragons have been known to exist since the time of the Cradlelands. Only a few dragons have been seen since those times. A dead dragon's horde was found in a cave near where Canterlot is being constructed, the first indication that dragons exist outside the Cradlelands. 'Drake' Drakes are giant, territorial lizards. They breath fire or acidic fumes. Mostly found in mountainous areas, Drakes are no threat to plain dwellers. Like dragons, drakes are very vain and are thus susceptible to flattery or bribes. Dregs, Forest See Veesa 'Giant Spider' Giant spiders are found in caves and near mountains. The Cave Spite tribe domesticates these creatures for labour and battle. Griffon Griffons are a warlike race, a mix of lion and eagle. Several griffon warbands travel near Equestria, preying on weak groups of ponies and sometimes even attacking cities. There are a few griffon who live among Equestrians, though their goals are a mystery. 'Hib' Hibs are small pony-like creatures. They are greedy and mischievous, but not much of a theat otherwise. They might present a problem when grouped up and led by a competent leader, but those are fairly rare. Leocrotta A strange mix of badger, lion, and stag, the leocrotta is a very rare creature. They are prized for their ability to transform into recently deceased beings. They also have the ability to mimic voices. Minotaur Rare, fierce, and feral, minotaurs are fearsome combatants. They are a sapient bull-like species. The only way to stop a rampaging minotaur, besides direct combat, is to stump him with a puzzle, as discovered by Eloquent Form. 'Mystic' Mystics are large Vulture-like creatures with bat-like wings. They wield the arcane power of the elements and use such powers often. They wont attack unless they sense magical items, which they aim to consume. 'Pauvin' Pauvins are mole-like creatures with deadly claws and spiky tails. They have thick scales of varying earthen colours (which are quite valuable). With no eyes, these creatures are vulnerable when above ground or in open areas. They utilize echolocation to find their targets. Phoenix Phoenixes are fairly rare, but prized for their feathers. Clover the Clever discovered that their feathers, when mixed with some key ingredients, create a potion with great regenerative properties, mimicking the birds ability to regenerate after death. They only attack to defend themselves or their young. 'Rett' Retts are fearsome elephant-like creatures. They have eight eyes and large tusks. Glistens uses these creatures as mounts. 'Theocarra' Theocarras have the torso of a minotaur, but the head and tail of a snake. They are a dangerous species, having both strong arms and a venomous bite. They also have the ability to divine one's immediate or near future. They often use this in combat, taunting their foes with their imminent deaths. It is impossible to tell if what they say are lies or true visions. Theocarras often fight in small groups and prey on caravans or weakened adventurers. It is always wise to carry an antivenom with you when you travel around Equenta. Ursa Perhaps the only creature that can fight toe to toe with a dragon, an Ursa is a large, ethereal being. They only fight defensively, usually staying to themselves and avoiding pony society. Eloquent Form theorized that Ursas are restless spirits of great warriors given form, though many are skeptical. Windigo The windigos are what drove the three tribes from the Cradlelands in the first place. They feed on hate and create frozen wasteland in their wake. Although the windigos followed the three leaders to the Centrallands at first, they were repelled by the Fire of Hope. They seem uninterested in the fighting that goes on between the other tribes. No one knows why they haven't returned, or if they even will. 'Wisp''' Wisps are ethereal spirits of ponies. They appear as spheres of energy. Some are angry, some lament their loss, but most are mischievous.